Sundays & Ex-Wives
by K3IR
Summary: What happens when Sandra finds out about Mal and Natara? *cought* jealous *cough* Maltara. Obviously. Rated T.


**This just popped into my head about 20 minutes ago… I thought it was interesting, just read, you'll understand me when I'm done.  
**

**Also, when you read this. I just want to remind you all that not a lot of people outside the precinct know about Natara and Mal. Well, that's what it seems anyways. Just keep that little handy tip close when reading this. Okay. Read on.**

* * *

They lay curled into each other, limbs entangled in limbs, her back pressed against his bare chest. It was an once-in-a-lifetime, flawless Sunday morning… Ha, what a cliché. In actual reality, San Francisco was under siege by one of the biggest storms in a decade. Not that they were mindful of the world around them. It was their first Sunday off and storm or no storm, they were going to appreciate it.

They were in their own little oblivious bubble. Tender kisses were placed on lips, butterfly kisses were trailing down jaw lines and across collar bones. They were relaxed, content; happy. That was until a loud knocking sound reverberated through the apartment. He groaned, thumping his head back down on the pillow.

"Ignore it." She tells him, lips brushing against the hollow of his throat. He chuckles in reply, rolling over so that she's lying beneath him. He leans down to kiss her again, when the bashing on the door sounds again, louder.

"Mal, Mal! I know you're in there!" A female voice yells.

"That isn't…" Natara starts, lifting her head off the pillow.

"This is a brand new apartment… She couldn't– how?" Mal stutters.

"Mal!" The bashing sound shakes the door again, echoing through the apartment.

"What are we gonna do?" Mal panics.

"We, what's with this 'we'? She's your ex-wife, and this is your apartment. You open the door and tell her to _go away,_" her last few words coming out in a harsh whisper.

"How about you answer the door?" Mal says, turning his head and looking down at Natara.

"Oh, yeah, sure, and say _what?!_"

"Mal, come on, open up!" The knocking on the door – if possible – gets louder.

"_Go!"_ Natara hisses.

"But-"

"Answer the damn door!" The knocking begins to become impatient.

"She's persistent, I'll give her that." Natara mumbles sarcastically. Mal rolls his eyes and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Natara follows his lead, sliding on her pants over her underwear than buttoning her shirt. She has a quick side glance in the hall mirror, before coming to a complete stop and running her hand through her hair. Once giving herself a once over, she goes into Mal's room, turning her phone on and going through messages and missed calls.

The banging finally ceases when the apartment door swings open, revealing a much drowned looking Sandra.

"Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked the first time?" She demands, not waiting for an invitation to step into the apartment.

"How'd you know where I live?" Mal questions; not bothering to shut the door, trying to drop a few hints for her to leave.

"I asked around." She nonchalantly replies, waving a hand around in the air.

Mal lets out a long, low sigh, running a hand over his face, "what are you doing here, Sandra?"

She does a once over of the apartment, before looking back at Mal with an impish gleam in her eyes. She strides over confidently to him, draping her arms around his neck, not giving him any time to pull away; she forcefully plants her lips onto his.

He can feel her grinning into the kiss when he firmly puts his hands on her waist; the smile is wiped clean off her face though, when he shoves her – gently – back. He moves his hands off her waist to her arms, un-wrapping them from where they were draped around his shoulders.

Natara selects that moment to come out from the bedroom, a questioning gaze adorning her expression.

"What are you doing here?" Sandra sneers.

Natara's reply is to cock her eyebrow, looking between Mal and Sandra.

"She's my girlfriend; she's supposed to be here. Whereas you are not, goodbye," Mal cheerfully seizes at Sandra's forearm, leading her towards the still opened door.

"Girlfriend?" her eyes widen, similar looking to a deer caught in headlights. She wrenches herself free from Mal's grasp to finish her sentence, "what do you mean she's your girlfriend?"

"I really don't know how you could misunderstand that…" Mal grumbles, making a grab for her arm again.

"You were mine first." Sandra states, Mal finally and successfully pushing her out the door.

"Yes, and you cheated first. Bye, bye now," slamming the door shut and bolting it shut for good measure, leaving a jabbering ex-wife on the other side.

Natara doesn't bother hiding her smirk when Mal turns back around, letting a breath out and rolling his eyes.

"We're waiting at least a year and a half until we even _think_ about marriage."

"Fine with me." She smirks at him as he makes his way over to her.

* * *

**Aaaand, that's it. Not as great as I imagined it to be. Buuut, you get that… I guess.**

**There's a nice little review button down there. Click it. **


End file.
